


Monstrous coffee

by justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Berserker Bruce Banner, F/M, Fae Tony Stark, Harpy Clint Barton, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Vampire Natasha Romanov, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Witch Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter/pseuds/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter
Summary: A little hidden coffee shop is nested in the tumbling urban city of New York, not simply any coffee shop, but a refuge for the supernatural, a little hipster coffee shop for monsters and beasts of all kind. Some come in just to get patched back up again, and soon enough, a group is assembled for lack of a better word.There are not enough supernatural coffee shops and thus I give you this badly written monstrosity. Tony is basically a sassier maleficent, the second chapter is basically a life ex machina, and everyone gets a happy ending.It’s also a piece of shit, read on....





	1. Introductions

Steve Rogers was a man who grew up with respect for the supernatural, despite moving to America as a toddler, his Irish roots held strong. His relatives before him not only passed on the tales of creatures to be held with respect, beings to best have in your corner, but taught him of magic that wouldn’t harm, how it could be used as a shield, for sometimes a shield is a greater weapon than any other. Being a healer as well as a protector, his small size was matched with a not so stereotypical personality. Steve was often sick, but a healer all the same, wishing to protect those he loved, he worked hard on his healing ability, til he could cure all folk, many of the more monstrous folk of New York would seek him out, the people who couldn’t be seen by a “normal doctor” he gained the respect of demons, fair folk, vampires, werewolves, creatures of all shapes and sizes. He stuck around Brooklyn, and after all that happened in his short life, he would think on his childhood friend, who, when they hit their teens,had become so much more. Bucky, a born werewolf that had long since been taken away by a mysterious organization called HYDRA that lingered as a very obscure branch of the Nazi party after WWII, a terrorist organization that specialize in hunting and killing, even occasionally using more supernatural folk for their own horrific means. After Bucky was taken, he joined the ranks of SHIELD, a secret government agency that worked to protect the supernatural, and wielding his magic as a shield instead of a sword, Steve soon realized that shields could be thrown, yet no matter how many people they saved, Bucky remained hidden.

Tony Stark was a changeling fae, the real child long since having been stolen away, hiding his feathery wings, horns and fangs from human eyes as his host family was less than happy, or rather his father was rather unhappy. A war torn man that ended up with a child he was not fit to raise, yet Maria Stark and Edward Jarvis stood by him. Maria crooned too him at night with delicate lyrics, and Jarvis would pat him on the back with a faint serene smile as Tony carefully tinkered with the metal that surrounded the workshop, even when Howard pressed Iron into his hands, he was always nursed back to health by Maria and Jarvis. Howard still kicked him out as soon as he turned eighteen, but not before cutting off his wings with an iron blade. Still Tony got up again, Maria and Jarvis long since having past, Maria by Howard’s hand and Jarvis by cancer. Tony got a scholarship at MIT, meeting Rhodey, a dryad from Rhodes who joined the air force, and instead of creating weapons like Howard & Obadiah's started a company called SI, Building Robots, AI, transport, mechanical limbs, inventions of all kinds were made,classes in robotics were given to young children with nowhere else to go, investing in the next generation, a tower in the city of New York brilliant minds flocked together to build the future.Building himself a mask to hide behind, working with SHIELD in contract, providing them with the tech they needed as well as working with a certain Bruce banner, who felt just a tad… something. At twenty-eight Tony’s lost limbs still hung on the wall at Stark manor, but despite the lack of wings sapping his power, he still hend fire at his fingertips and magic in his blood. 

Bruce Banner was born normal, should have been normal, and yet when he was a teenager, he suddenly felt blinding anger, and that day, punched a hole straight through three walls. Upon further research, the smart boy found himself to be a berserker, who when angered would have the ability to achieve eats of fantastic strength. Working hard and getting a Phd in gamma radiation, and once he got way from his father, and the household stained with far too much blood. After SHIELD had managed to get general ross arrested for his ties to HYDRA after several years spent on the run, bruce got a job working alongside Tony Stark, they formed a solid bond in the lab together, their bright minds creating wonders in not sync, but wonderful collaboration. While he always found something off about Tony’s scent, something seemed subdued about it, despite that it was so different from the clean cut human scent, his berserker half whispered. Yet still neither discovered the secret of the other as they danced around each other and yet held each other so dear. After being hunted for his berserker half Bruce was quite cautious, and after being mutilated Tony hardly felt like the Fae anymore despite his retained abilities and the magic flowing through his veins. So both ignored their feelings despite the fact that Bruce could quite literally smell them, just as he could the crazy. Both feared being hurt once again, Bruce still felt like a monster, having been hunted far too long, but a life of being alone was not one worth living, so Bruce quietly carried on alone no matter how much it hurt him, for fear of hurting someone he loved once more.

Natasha Romanov had escaped her captors, and was simply trying to survive, after being taken as a child from her vampiric coven after their horrific massacre, she had endured experiments, training, and torture all in the name of making her the perfect tool. Natasha was forced to kill those she saw as sisters simply to survive, and when on a mission, she pounced on her elder handler, drained him dry and ran off into the night. Soon attracting the attention of SHIELD, who thought that killing the teenager was the only option, sent a sniper to do the job, only for them to end up coming back to the facility in New York with takeout in hand and a shitton of paperwork to be done. Delighting in scary the shit out of the rookies, she soon asked out Clint, as the bumbling harpy seemed unable to do it himself, and found herself a family, however, the vampire still saw herself as a tool, and despite all that Phil and Clint told her, she still completely shut off at times, sometimes longing for a coven to once again call her own.

Clint Barton was a harpy, at a young age, both his parents long dead, him and his brother ran away to join the circus, his wings bound to his back, he discovered his penchant for marksmanship. Life went well, despite all of the things that could cut, clint flitted around them all, all while his brother turned sour. Attempting to sell him to what turned out to be HYDRA, after being locked in a room with supernatural beings and creatures of all shapes and sizes, he and the others were rescued by SHIELD, yet while most of the others had a home to return to, Clint  
Had nowhere to go, doomed it seemed, his wings fluttering around him, when a then younger Phil Coulson took him in and raised the young teen to become an agent of SHIELD, going on missions to rescue his fellow supernatural creatures, he had a perfect mission record, as well as a not so perfect disciplinary record. When he was told to do his first assassination mission, an escaped vampire under HYDRA that seemed to be a lost cause due to the training she had undergone under the training program, redroom, yet still he refused to shoot, and they went and got burgers, the then eighteen year old wasn’t expecting another teenager, and after causing Phil a shitton of paperwork, natasha became both an even more successful agent and one who caused just as much trouble with half of the paperwork. Several years later the two remained pardners in crime under the older elf, and despite getting STABBED in the chest, it seemed that Elves never died, or maybe that was just Phil, who knew? Despite having (the amazingly badass) Nat, and (the all fucking powerful) Phil coulson, Clint longed for a full on flock, call him a platonic romantic.

Thor was a spirit of the sky, his family and his people dwelled in the flying city of asgard, warriors spawned of cloud, known for warring with berserkers and calling down rain and lightning, of which Thor was always partial to, a hammer crafted for his hand glowed with electricity while his more bookish brother Loki devoted himself to the art of magic, despite the teachings of the other children. When Loki discovered his heritage as a frost spirit, he went below the clouds, past the rainbow bridge, and ventured to find his destiny, eventually finding himself the owner of a shop of trinkets and books for supernatural children, for despite his demeanor being frozen by taunt and neglect, he held a soft spot for the younger, and vowed to protect them as he ran his book and novelty shop and could often be found reading to the younger children. When Thor entered he would often be chased away with magic blazing upon loki’s fingers, and sometimes he would succeed in dragging loki to the zoo, or boardwalk, even a cafe, simply to be brotherly as despite loki’s denial, he truly did like the brotherly feeling and bonding that took place. After a run in with SHIELD after being temporarily cast down to gain experience on earth, he became a sort of fighter, helping those who could not help themselves as he had often dreamed of in the brilliant city of asgard. Despite his comrades in the clouds, Thor often wished for a group of shield brothers to call his own.

Other than ties to SHIELD and being a supernatural being, what do these individuals have in common, glad you asked. There was a coffee shop on 21st street, a sign and set of stairs heading down towards it that remained hidden from human eyes. Steve would sit on a plush chair nibbling a pastry as he drew in his sketchbook, often bringing his art to life, halograms dancing through the air as the young healer concentrated. Tony would stumble in at odd hours and pounding cash on the table, would ask for the darkest coffee they could ask for, a five o’clock shadow on his face instead on a clean cut goatee, at this point the barista knew to just give him the pot, and he would later come back, a perfectly designed pot to be awkwardly given to the barista at the counter in perhaps a week, twas customary before going off to the tables to tinker with something unrecognizable and somehow spectacular often chatting with darcy, a dragon with a sense of humor that simply loved to hear Tony pine over Bruce. Bruce would sip a cup of non-caffeinated tea, supping the mug in his hands with his eyes shut, a look of serenity on his face as he quietly unwound, sitting with his legs crossed til his wire framed glasses slipped off his face and her would jump, a look of surprise on his face till the kindly gorgon who was barista when he came in every day at noon got her coworkers to chip in and get the man grips for the backs of his spectacles, after that he would simply stammer his thanks to the young gorgon named Betty Ross coincidentally, with whom he would often talk to about his feelings for tony. Neither had ever come into the coffee shop at the same time, and the baristas at that point practically where begging for it to happen so they could set the two up. Clint and Nat would often come in after a mission, clint typically getting granola, with natasha sipping on a latte without a care in the world. Thor and Loki would barge in bickering, with loki sitting and pouting as he watched Thor slurp down as much coffee as possible, nearly beating Tony as loki sipped on his cappuccino. The baristas there were chill, and it was a place where the supernatural could just be supernatural. Steve would draw bucky, and ask to put up missing persons posters, just in case. Tony would have people wondering what a fae was doing without his wings in a safe space, only for him to give a pained smile. Bruce would get odd looks until the green began to creep over his face and the offender would quickly apologise. Thor and Loki had to take it outside on a memorable occasion, and Clint ate his trail mix like it was fucking birdseed and it went literally everywhere, but there would soon come a day where all would go right, the stars would align, and everyone would get something they perhaps didn’t know, but really did need.


	2. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The science bros pine and get together, the date is hijacked

“Clint, my man, how are you!” Tony exclaimed, walking into SHIELD HQ with a boxful of weaponry, trinkets sticking out of the box that ranged from comical to deadly, of course in the right context everything in the box was dealy, after all, they had called on a fae to build them weapons, as hilarious as some of the things looked, all of them could kill. This went unsaid as Tony showed Clint the ins and outs of the  _ interesting _ weaponry, and afterwards they strolled down to the monstrous coffee. “Dude, my coworker is so awesome, like his glasses get smudged after working in the lab, and he’s smart, and-like way out of my league!” Clint laughed, his wings unbound and puffing up as he shook “serves you right man, remember who constantly pestered me about natasha, just ask him on a date, you’ve known him for months, just ask him on a date already” “I will, and it will be like a million times better than you fainting when natasha asked you out!” 

-

“Oh my god betty, he’s funny and has crazy hair and always smells like coffee and motor oil, and he makes it WORK somehow!” darcy was practically on the verge of exploding as bruce pinned to Tony and basically felt sorry for himself. “Yes Yes, very tragic…” betty, being as enthusiastic and bubbly as she was, attempted to work up some advice without going knuts like darcy, all of the baristas were DONE with this pining shit, with jane trying to calm Darcy who was threatening to “tase bruce and tony and lock them in the motherfucking breakroom” “what if he thinks I’m a monster, or stupid, or…” Bruce sat down, looking like a kicked puppy… 

 

“Hey, brucie-bear, you chill with coming down to the lab and having bit of a revelation conversation?” Tony called out, he was going to ask Bruce on a date to the monstrous coffee, but first he had to share his secret, “ sure tony!” bruce said, despite his heart rising up to his throat, fearing that Tony had discovered his other half, “I’m not human, I wasn’t what I used to be either, but his will have to make do.” taking a deep breath, tony let his glamour fade, his horns curned obsidian and his eyes a liquid gold, Bruce gasped, “A fae, rare enough, but where are your wings!” “Dear old dad cut them off, put them in an iron case, makes me a bit sick, but I manage, worst part is, well, mom tried to get them back. Well, dad didn’t like that very much…” Tony explained, a sad smile adorning his face before bruce practically attacked him with a hug as the green began to creep across his neck, Bruce took a deep breath as he began to speak “I’m a berserker myself, and I am-so sorry” “so brucie-berserker, do you want to, I dunno, come on a date with me?” “I would like that alot Mr Iron Man!” That being his nickname in the office, the irony finally making itself known. 

 

Strolling down together, hand in hand down to the monstrous coffee, “FINALLY” darcy practically shouted, “do you know how long we all have been waiting for this!” Betty nodded, and Looking up, Clint saw Tony and Bruce being lectured on the proper amount of pinning before coming to give Tony “the bro hug” “man, you finally got with bruce huh” Clint teased “I did indeed” Tony bragged, only to be hit on the head by a smiling Bruce.  “Natasha, meet Tony, He’s the one who builds the awesome weapons for SHIELD” only for Bruce to spot Steve once again drawing and waving him over to say “My roommate, Steve, never knew you came to this cafe!” Natasha slipped off, only to drag loki towards them, Thor by extension. “This is Loki, we were all introducing friends, we do each other’s nails, and this is thor,” Natasha stated “thor is a dork.” Loki called to the group, clearly disgruntled, “it appears out date got hijacked” Bruce whispered to tony, “guess so brucie bear” 

 

After the memorable introduction, the group began to meet on a regular basis, and eventually start going on missions together seeing as they all had some measure of combative experience and affiliation to SHIELD. Working under the director, an older basilisk by the name of Fury and being ‘handled’ by none other than Phil coulson, no one knew what he was, only that he never seemed to die and was able to seemingly teleport.

 


End file.
